Related-art electronic (e)-book contents are based on electronic publication (epub)-based specifications, which mainly focus on digitization of paper content. As the epub 3 specification adopts HyperText Markup Language 5 (HTML5), multimedia elements, which are distinguished from the related-art paper books, can be introduced into the e-book contents.
However, even with the use of the epub 3 specification, the functions are still limited to providing simple multimedia content such as video content. That is, the new concept of multimedia elements that can change the paradigm of paper books have yet to be incorporated into e-book contents.
As the amount of e-book contents increases, particularly e-book contents for the education, there is an increasing need to author e-book contents that can provide not only unidirectional text and videos, but also interactive multimedia contents.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.